


One year on

by TheCrazyFriend



Category: Hanna (2011), Hanna (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyFriend/pseuds/TheCrazyFriend
Summary: A year after the events of Hanna Season 1...





	One year on

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: spoilers for Hanna Season 1
> 
> It's a real pain in the ass adding all the character tags cos none of them are listed!

A dark-skinned girl leaned up against a wall down a small alleyway in a suburban neighborhood in England, next to her was a paler young woman who was also leaning against the wall. The latter occasionally poked her head out around the end of the alleyway to look down the street toward one of the many houses. “Shit” the older of the two girls muttered, blowing a few strands of her long black hair out of her face. “Anton is coming this way!” Eyeing the dark-skinned male, the black-haired girl turned tail and fled, gripping her dark-skinned companion and tugging her along behind her.  
“Hanna!” the dark-skinned girl frowned. “We can take him”  
“It’s not like that at all... You see we fucked” Hanna explained as they ran deeper into the alleyway, blushing as she spoke  
“Fucked?” was the reply. “What is... Fucked?”  
“When you're older, Clara” the girl called Hanna quickly explained in her Finnish accent ladened voice. “Up the tree” she ordered, taking advantage of Clara's conditioning to follow orders. Hanna didn't like to utilize it but in some situations it was just quicker and easier like when they boarded Dieter’s company's truck to get to England, Hanna had ordered the dark-skinned girl to be completely silent no matter what. Both girls could still hear Anton’s whistling in the distance thanks to their enhanced hearing, Clara shrugged and hoisted herself up on some of the lower branches as Hanna did the same on the other side of the tree. A few moments later the whistling boy had walked past the two and Hanna had a slight blush on her cheeks as she watched the boy pass unknowingly below them and aware that Clara's questioning eyes were upon her. It had taken so much planning and so much preparation to get as far as the two had and Hanna was determined not to screw it up at that late stage.

*****

After they escaped the UTRAX facility and buried Erik with the love of his life, Hanna’s mother Johanna Petrescu, Hanna and Clara had curled up together in a small clearing under a clump of trees that were so close together they had to climb the trees to get in. They were very lucky that it wasn't the winter months or as cold as it was back in the woods that Hanna had grown up in, had it been that cold they both wouldn't have made it to morning even with the protective shield of the trees and branches. They had ditched the bus that Hanna and her father had stolen in anticipation of rescuing the UTRAX experiments before breaking into the facility in which Hanna had been born in. Rescuing the experiments turned out to be a huge bust, the teens they had found in the facility had turned out to be mostly seemingly mindless drones and it didn't matter how much Hanna begged, they ignored her and followed the commands of whoever was in the control room. Hanna and Clara had managed to escape with their lives but had nowhere to go so they both agreed to stay in the clearing they had found for awhile, at least until it got too dangerous to stay, the clearing was a hundred and fifty or so miles from the UTRAX facility though the girls had walked the last twenty or so

Three months on saw the completion of their home. Hanna and Clara slept on the cold ground for the first few nights until they had the groundwork for their new home set up, a simple wooden floor was all they had at first. Eventually, over several months, they had figured out how to create the walls of their home from the trees in which they took refuge and worked out how to create a roof over their heads. The resulting living space was smaller than that of Erik’s cabin yet Hanna found it more homely in a way since she had built it with the help of the dark-skinned girl. From then on they stole what they needed from houses that weren't too far away from where they had set up camp and Hanna set about teaching Clara what she would need to know to survive in the real world

*****

One year on and Hanna was satisfied that Clara had made enough progress. Clara hadn't been put through the same intensive training regimen that Hanna had been when she was living with Erik since she had been receiving an intensive training regimen at the UTRAX facility although Hanna insisted that Clara kept herself in shape and continued at least some workouts as both girls knew it was likely that their lives would depend upon it even without Marissa Wiegler hunting them every moment of every day.

The older girl nodded at Clara and they both dropped out of the tree, rolling to absorb the impact. Both girls headed back to where they were stood just in time to catch sight of three people leaving the house and getting in their car. “Let’s go” Hanna indicated and they both walked the few hundred meters to the house in question. Hanna knocked on the door

“Ugh!” a painfully familiar voice exclaimed, “seriously if you're one of those goddamn motherfucking cold callers, I'll fucking lose...” the young woman opened the door and immediately shut up, her mouth falling open. She mouthed the girl’s name. ‘Hanna?’ before grabbing her and pulling her into the house. Clara followed Hanna quietly, her eyes wide as she looked around, showing just as much wonderment as Hanna had originally shown when introduced to the real world, a real home, a real hotel, a real life. “Hanna?!”  
“S-Sophie...” Hanna’s voice caught in her throat as she bit back a sob  
“Hanna, I'm so glad to see you, I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again, I was so scared when you said that woman was dangerous then went off with her and I'm so sorry for the shit I said to you, I shouldn't have ever kicked you out!” _I guess wishing upon a star a few hundred times really does work, eventually_  
“Sophie, I'm so sorry...” with that, Hanna broke into tears, holding her best friend for an indeterminate amount of time that was at least a couple hours having been reassured by Sophie that they weren't in any rush, that her parents were going away for the weekend with her brother to some tournament or other. “I honestly didn't know that was Anton”  
“I know... I should've known that. I'm so so sorry, Hanna” Sophie's attention then fell on the new girl who was watching the distraught girls with some interest, Hanna had done a lot of crying over the twelve months they had been together but she had always attempted to hide it from the other girl. “Hanna, who's that?” Sophie asked  
Hanna wiped her eyes dry them spoke with a thick voice that was filled with emotions as Sophie did the same, the latter has been dreaming for a reunion with her best friend for over a year after all and she was overcome with emotions by the fact that her dream had come true. “Clara, meet Sophie, she's my best friend. Sophie, meet Clara” Hanna looked over at the dark-skinned girl who was, for once not stood to attention by default. “She's like me, another UTRAX kid, a weapon”  
“Holy fuck. Now there's two of you?!” Sophie’s eyes shot wide and the British teen then dragged the pair of them over to the couch. “Sit on the sofa you two, and tell me everything”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know the drill... Kudos or comment


End file.
